Archery is practiced both as a hunting technique and a recreational sport activity. In both scenarios, accuracy is of the utmost importance. Using bow sites and mechanical releases can help, but they are relatively ineffective if the archer cannot find and maintain a proper shooting position at full draw and release. It is the process of finding and maintaining this proper shooting position that leads to accurate shooting for most archers.
In practicing archery, maintaining the bow in the line of the shot from the release of the bow string until the notch end of the arrow has passed the bow is critical to the accuracy of the shot. When the bow is drawn with no torque applied through the grip, the arrow direction and the sighting direction coincide. However, when torque is applied to a drawn bow, the arrow parallels the sighting direction, but the bow is aimed in the direction of the applied torque. This results in changing the direction of the bow, thereby effecting the accuracy of the shot. Thus, it is preferable to minimize any torque applied by the archer to the bow.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.